Shazam
Shazam is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Shazam vs Seiya * Captain Marvel vs. Shazam Possible Opponents * Marvel Comics ** Thor ** Ronan the Accuser ** Ms. Marvel ** Black Bolt * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) * Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) * Hosuke Sharaku (The Three-Eyed One) * Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academy) * Kirby (...) * Kratos (God of War) * Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear) * Super Mario Bros. ** Luigi ** Mario * N-Ma (Magiranger) * Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Shaktimaan (DD National) * Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Maui (Moana) History William Joseph "Billy" Batson's parents - archaeologists C. C. and Marylin Batson - were killed by their treacherous assistant, Theo Adam, while on a dig at the tomb of Rameses II at Abu Simbel, Egypt. Theo Adam was the resurrected non-powered form of Teth-Adam aka Black Adam. He also kidnaps Billy's sister Mary, who ends up missing. The wizard Shazam was made aware of all of these events, and (just as in the Fawcett origin) has Billy brought before him by the dark-clothed stranger, and granted the boy the power to become Shazam As Shazam, Billy took on the form of his late father, which was how Theo Adam guessed his identity, had a revelation about the power of Shazam, and became Black Adam using a scarab he stole from the tomb. After subduing Black Adam and his employer, the rich tycoon Doctor Sivana, Billy swore to find his sister as Shazam. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Real Name: William Joseph "Billy" Batson * Alias: Shazam, Captain Marvel (formerly), Captain Thunder, The World's Mightiest Mortal * Affiliation: Marvel Family, formerly Justice League of America, Justice Society of America, S.H.A.Z.A.M. * Occupation: Radio announcer * Age: 12 * Height: 5'4 (6'2"-6'3" in adult form) * Weight: 125lbs (215 lbs in adult form) * Says the wizard's name to trigger transformation Powers and Abilities * S for Solomon ** Superhuman Knowledge ** Clairvoyance ** Hypnosis ** Omni-lingual ** Good Conscience * H for Hercules ** Superhuman Strength ** Corporal Enhancement * A for Atlas ** Self Sustenance ** Superhuman Stamina * Z for Zeus ** Magical Resistance ** Lightning ** Sorcery ** Healing * A for Achilles ** Courage ** Invulnerability ** Optimism * M for Mercury ** Superhuman Speed ** Flight ** Teleportation Feats * Arm-wrestled Superman and matched him evenly * A possessed Superman threw an aircraft carrier which Shazam caught and stopped before it hit the beach. * Used magical punches to knock out Superman in two shots * Slugs it out with Superman * Punched Black Adam hard enough to knock him through several structures * Is able to beat the crap out of Black Adam as well as physically restrain him by the legs * Is able to make Post-Flashpoint Martian Manhunter bleed. * Can restrain Martian Manhunter. * Held open Guy Gardner's Green Lantern construct * Held his own against Alan Scott * Headbutted a possessed Superman and gave him a nosebleed * Broke open a crystal that was keeping Superman trapped * Slammed Superman out of the sky hard enough to send him toward the ground like a meteor * Knocked down Post-Flashpoint Superman, crashing him into a stone column * Knocked away Post-Flashpoint Wonder Woman with a punch * Seems pretty confident in his ability to hold back two Supermen * Put Kalibak, son of Darkseid, in a headlock * One-shot Grail, daughter of Darkseid * Ripped a Parademon in two. * Casually broke the magical shield of Felix Faust * Able to restrain a possessed Superman * Held his own against Martian Manhunter when he was possessed, and only lost because he broke free and got distracted * Broke out of Felix Faust's trap * Broke out of another trap from Seti * Is able to harm Lobo, shatter his chain and send him flying a good distance * Threw the Helmet of Fate into space * Fought a monster that absorbed the powers of Superman, Aquaman, Elongated Man and Martian Manhunter, beating it in, like, four punches * Helped Superman and Wonder Woman lift the Book of Infinite Pages * Lightning is strong enough is one-shot Batman * Lightning strikes are powerful enough to harm a possessed Superman ** Superman seems confident that Shazam can kill him with this, but it should be noted that Shazam doesn't seem to believe this * Turned an entire army of sand soldiers into glass before shattering them all. * Temporarily damaged the monster Obsidian. * Called down lightning to destroy several of Brainiac's drones * With a single lightning strike, he is able to knock out Yuga Khan, father of Darkseid * Lightning can match a blast from Jessica Cruz * Tackled a possessed Superman and flew him from California to an iceberg * Crashes into Superman before he can react while he's off his guard * Flies alongside the Flash * Blitzed Bizarro, Parasite, Metallo and Solomon Grundy * Flies at the same speed as Wonder Woman, Guy Gardner, Fire and Doctor Fate * Power Girl admits that he might be faster than her * Flew from Earth to the Justice League Watchtower in six minutes * Able to break out of Plastic Man's restraint by spinning fast enough * Created a small tornado with his legs * Broke a tentacle off the Three Faces of Evil by spinning * Is able to transform from Billy to Shazam as a gun is being shot at him * Moved an entire train off its track so fast that gravity didn't catch up and it rode through air for a little bit * Caught up to a runaway Barry Allen and got him to stop running * Completely bulletproof; able to no-sell bullets from a fighter jet * No-sells Pandora's magic bullets, which are able to harm Post-Flashpoint Superman * Took a punch from Superman with no visible injury * Punched by a possessed Superman hard enough to create a sonic boom, then punched again through a mountain, and then caught Superman's punch ** All of this was done with no visible injury, and Shazam was confident that he wouldn't die * No-sold an attack from Starman * Tanks Superman's Heat Vision like a champ * Tanks attacks from Post-Flashpoint Superman * Tanked a blast from Post-Flashpoint Cyborg * Took a hit to the face from Post-Flashpoint Hawkman's axe * Took a blast from Maxima * Sabbac the Demon breathed fire on him and he simply brushed it off * Took multiple hits from Lobo and was relatively unfazed * Able to tank multiple laser beams from the Void Hound * Took a Tesseract Bomb to the face, and wasn't sure if anyone else would have been able to survive it ** Keep in mind that "anyone else" included the likes of Power Girl, Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter * Took a magic blast released from Pandora's Box * Survived a wide range blast from Jessica Cruz, which created a blast visible from space * Survived being impaled by Grail, yet he doesn't seem to have a scar * Was torn inside out by a Tesseract Bomb and survived due to his magical ability * Able to resist the possession effects of the Spear of Destiny, which he later used to harm the Spectre. * Broke free of Gray Man's possession after a fight with Martian Manhunter * Teleported out of the Rock of Eternity location and back to Philadelphia * Against the Thunderbolt, Shazam is able to walk through his magic with no damage done to his body Weaknesses * Abilities such as time travel, summoning/creation and his New God power are somewhat vague, and he's practically featless in his New God form * As Billy Batson, he possesses no uperhuman or magical qualities, and is easily vulnerable * In the Pre-Flashpoint continuity, he could be forced back into Billy if overcharged with too much electricity. * Vulnerable to powerful magic * His harsh backstory has it made difficult being the hero Shazam Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Immortal Characters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:1930s Category:Younger Combatants